Library Life
by Haleyscomet831
Summary: What happens when librarian Bella meets a studious man... Rated M for future language and lemons  AH/AU... Cannon couples
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight. All I own is an imagination that I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter One

_ What should I make for dinner?_ I pondered resting my chin in my hand. _I bet Charlie would love steak tonight. Maybe I'll make some and run it over to the station tonight. I hate that Charlie volunteered to work nights now so I can be at work during the day. I don't know what I would do without that man. He is the best..._

"Excuse me, Miss Swan?" I heard a little voice call. I looked over my desk and saw eight-year-old Jessica Stanley peering up at me through her long chestnut bangs. "Miss Swan?" she repeated.

Smiling, I walked around my desk and knelt down in front of the little girl. "Jessica, I told you, you can call me Bella."

"Oh yeah, sorry Miss Swan," she replied, nervously.

Shaking my head, I asked her what she needed. "I wanna learn how to make friendship bracelets, but I don't know where to look."

Oh, the life of a librarian. I've worked at Forks Public Library since I was 16 years old. It has been my only job and I love it. I love books in general I guess. When I was Jessica's age I used to love sitting on the window bench in the children's section with a pile of books. Even to this day I always have a book in my purse. You never know when you will have a few minutes to yourself. Well, I haven't had a few minutes to myself for a while now, but I guess that can be expected. When Mrs. Cope passed away a few months ago, they made me head librarian. At least until they find a replacement for her. I really hope they decide to let me permanently replace her. That would give me the financial security that my family desperately needs.

I left Jessica in the craft section and wandered over to my desk. I glanced up and was stopped in my tracks. The most handsome man I had ever seen was leaning against my desk. He had messy auburn hair and the most amazing green eyes I've ever seen. Flashing me a crooked smile he said, "I think you are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen."

"Excuse me?" I asked, really confused.

"I said do you have a pencil I can borrow? What did you think I said?" he asked.

"Oh, uh, never mind. Of course I have one right here." Walking back to my chair, I handed him a pencil from my desk.

"Thanks, beautiful."

Rubbing my temples I watched him walk away. _Oh my god, the back is almost as good as the front. The way his faded jeans hug his hips, I can imagine sliding them down his legs... What am I doing? Oh it's going to be a long day!_

I did not get as much work done as I'd hoped today. Mr. Handsome, as I am now referring to him as in my head, sat at a table near my desk for 4 hours this afternoon. He had a laptop and an IPod with him. Come to think of it I don't think I saw him use the pencil I lent him at all. Weird.

The walk home was short. I lived a couple of minutes away from the library so I frequently walked to work. Any little amount of money I can save helps. I ran up the steps and met Charlie in the living room. He was holding a little angel in his arms, rocking her peacefully. "How was she Dad?" I asked, knowing full well that she was the most well behaved baby in the world.

"She was great, sweetie, just like her mom was at that age." He handed my daughter, and kissed me on the forehead. "I have to get to work sweetie. Angie just woke up from her nap so I haven't fed her yet."

"Ok Dad thanks. I love you, you know."

"I know kid, I love you too," he replied, as he hopped into the cruiser and sped off to work. Well, not sped off. Not only is he my hero, but being the Chief of Police in our small town, it kind of makes him everybody's hero.

I don't think Angie and I would be doing as well without the help of my father. It has been just the two of us ever since my mother died when I was 4 years old. Even when I told him I was pregnant, he has always been the best father I could have asked for. He switched to night shifts so that I could continue work at the library during the day.

I prepared supper for Angie and decided that I would make steak and potatoes for Dad, however looking in the fridge proved fruitless. So bundling up my baby, I drove over to the only grocery store in town.

"Hi Bella," called Ben Cheney. He was my favourite clerk at Forks Supermarket, and he had a soft spot for my little Angela. He always put aside her favourite kind of food away when new stock came in. "How is Angie today?"

"She is great Ben, how are you?"

"Same old, same old. Are you making steak tonight?"

"Yeah, I figured I'd make a treat for Charlie. He is working tonight."

"Well tell him I said hello."

I looked back over my shoulder to agree, when all of a sudden Angie and I hit a brick wall. Looking up I realized it wasn't a brick wall after all. It was Mr. Handsome. _Oh god. I can feel my face turning red. Why did I have to show him my clumsy side first? Oh that smile those lips. I wonder what they feel like; I would love to kiss them..._

Whaaaaaaaaa. Angie's wail broke my out of my stupor. "Shh baby, oh angel, please stop crying," I whispered as I rocked her, my bags long forgotten on the floor. When she finally calmed down, I looked down to see Mr. Handsome collecting my purchases and neatly putting them back in the bag.

Standing up he flashed me that crooked grin again. "Ms. Swan, I believe."

"Hi, yes, well please call me Bella."

"Bella. That is a beautiful name. My name is Edward Cullen."

_Oh the name is as beautiful as the face._ "Nice to meet you Edward."

"And who is this beautiful creature? Is this your sister?"

"Sister, ah well, this is Angela. Angie for short."

"She is beautiful, just like you. Well, here are your groceries, sorry I ran into you. Well literally I mean. I am definitely not sorry for meeting you. Goodbye, Bella Swan. Goodbye, Angie."

And just like that he was gone. Why did I lie to him? Why didn't I just tell him Angie is my daughter?

**This is my first story... so please review and let me know what you think...**

**Till next chapter...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight. All I own is an imagination that I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Two

The next week passed by rather uneventfully. My days were spent peacefully at the library and my nights were taken up with my angel. I didn't see Mr. Handsome, I mean Edward, all week. Part of me was happy about that. How am I going to explain that I lied about Angie? Well technically I didn't lie; I just neglected to correct his assumption... No I lied. I lied about my daughter, the most important thing in my whole world. The other part of me, an even bigger part, wished I would see him again. I had met him only once, well twice I guess, but I could not get him out of my mind. When I remembered his perfectly crooked grin, it made me weak in the knees.

That Saturday, exactly one week from the first day he strolled into my library, I was working at my desk when Mike Newton, my co-worker, came up. "Isabella, how are you doing?"

_Arggh. I hate when he calls me that._ "Mike, please call me Bella, and I am fine, how about you?" This question set him off on a tirade about a customer he helped at his other job. In addition to working at the library, and being the bane of my existence, Mike also worked at his parents' sporting goods store. He claims to work both jobs because he is saving money for college. However, though I am sure that is partially true, I know the real reason he took this job was to be closer to me. Mike has been asking me out once a week since he bumped into me on his first day of freshman year. I however was a junior and not at all attracted to him so I have been turning him down ever since.

_I can still remember the first time he asked me out. It was a couple days after I first met him and I was walking to my locker with my best friend Jacob. I opened it up and a bouquet of wild flowers tumbled onto the floor. Now since Jacob was the only person who knew my combination I turned to him. He was doubled over laughing. I picked up the flowers and read the card attached to them. _

_ Isabella, you are prettier than all the flowers in the world. Please go with me to the movies tonight. Mike_

_ Jacob, after calming down enough to talk, said "Some little freshman saw us walk to school together and after insulting me and demanding to know whether we were together or not he asked me if I could deliver those to you. What can I say? It was a slow week, I needed entertainment."_

_ All of a sudden Mike came bounding down the hall and almost crashed into me again. "Did you get the flowers? Of course you got the flowers they are in your hand. So can you go to the movies tonight? My mom can drive us. We can even sit alone in the back seat. So Please."_

_ "Kid breathe," I said trying to quickly think of a way that I could let him down gently. "I have plans tonight. Sorry."_

_ "What about tomorrow night?"_

_ "Umm, I have plans every night," I replied pulling my hysterical best friend down the hall after me._

Wow. I just realized that was the first time I thought about Jacob where I didn't start crying. Maybe this will get easier...

"Isabella? Did you hear what I said?" Mike's voice shook me out of my daydream.

"I'm sorry Mike, I was thinking about the work I needed to do today. What did you say?"

"I said if you're free tonight maybe we could get something to eat?"

"Mike we have been over this. I am not ready to date and even if I was it wouldn't be you. We just know each other too well. Ok?" As much as I wanted to be mean to him I had to throw in that last part. It is just my nature.

Sulking Mike walked away to shelve a cart of books and I returned to my work. Though no sooner had I picked up my pen when I heard a little voice. "Miss Swan, I made you a present." I looked down and saw Jessica staring up at me though her bangs again.

By now I've pretty much given up on Jessica ever using my first name. "Oh Sweetie, you didn't have to do that."

Smiling at me she giggled. "But I wanted to. You are really nice and help me find books to read. So here, this is for you."

I walked around my desk and knelt in front of her. She handed me the most beautiful bracelet made with purple, green and blue embroidery thread. "Jessica it is the prettiest bracelet I have ever seen. Can you tie it around my wrist?" However try as she might her little fingers couldn't get the knot tight enough.

"Can I try?" said the most familiar and velvety voice.

Looking up I saw him. Edward. The very man who had consumed my thoughts for the past week was standing right in front me. I kissed Jessica on the forehead and said "Thank you for the bracelet sweetheart, but maybe I will let this gentleman tie it on for me."

As she skipped away I stood up and extended my wrist towards him. As he gently took hold of my hand, I felt a spark. Never had I felt a physical attraction for any man like I felt for the one standing in front of me.

"I don't think anyone has ever called me a gentleman before. Apparently you don't know me very well. Maybe we can change that." He finished tying the bracelet on my wrist and slipped a piece of paper in my hand. He strolled out of the front doors with that perfect smile on his face. Only after I knew he was really gone did I allow myself to open the paper. Written on it was a telephone number and two of the most beautiful words I have ever read.

Call Me.

**Please review... **

**Till next chapter...**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight. All I own is an imagination that I hope you enjoy.**

Chapter Three

Call him, how am I supposed to call him? What do you say to the most gorgeous creature you have ever laid eyes on? The only person who ever gave you that spark? The person you lied to about the most important thing in your world.

There are many things I regret, being drunk the night I conceived Angie would be one of them, but Angie herself is not one of my regrets. I love that little girl more than anything else in the whole world. She is my whole world.

On Tuesday, three days after Edward gave me his number I finally decided I was ready to call him. _So what if when he finds out the truth about Angie he doesn't want anything to do with me anymore. It's not like I know him that well anyway_, I reasoned with myself. _What do I have to lose? Except possibly an amazing relationship, no I can't think like that._

My fingers were trembling as I picked up the phone and dialled the number that I had memorized three days ago. I had to keep taking deep breathes as I listened to the ringing in my ear, but when the ringing stopped and a voice answered, my breathe caught in my throat. It wasn't the familiar velvety voice I had been daydreaming about way too often. This voice was distinctly female.

"Hello," the voice rang out. "Hello, well that was weird." I could hear her say as she ended the call. She. Edward lived with a woman. Oh my god.

Hanging up the phone I was angry more with myself than him. He didn't owe me anything, but I let myself get sucked into something I wasn't sure about. What if I'd gotten more hurt than I was feeling right now. How can I be the best mother for Angie if my head is wrapped around some guy? It is better this way; I can focus on my work and on my family. They are all I need.

The next few days went by very slowly. The whole time I had a running monologue in my head. _What if he comes in, what do I say to him?_ The other angrier part of me replied with _why would he come in? Obviously he has some slut at home? She's probably tall and blonde and as gorgeous as he is. Why would he want you and all you baggage? Not that he knows about my baggage, he would probably want me even less if he knew the whole truth._

I heard the front door open and a gust of wind blew in shuffling the papers on my desk. I felt a hand rest on top of mine and that all to welcome spark shoot up my arm. Afraid to look up into those piercing green eyes and see his crooked smile, I kept my eyes downcast and muttered "Can I help you?"

"Yeah, you can tell me why you never called me. I don't normally have to put myself out there for women. They just come to me, but I thought you were different."

"They just come to you. I'm sure they do. Like the, the, tart who answered the phone when I did call you," I replied getting angry at him.

"Tart, who says tart anymore," he asked trying not to laugh at me.

"We are in a public library, my place of business, in fact. I'm sure I could come up with a few more colourful names if we weren't here."

"So let's not be here. Let me take you out for lunch. I can explain who the tart is."

"I can't just leave, Edward." _Oh just saying his name makes me hot._ "I am working here."

"Isabella, is this guy bothering you?" I heard Mike approach. Oh my god, if this turns into a pissing contest I am so out of here.

"No Mike, I'm fine. Don't you have some books to shelve?" I asked desperate for him to leave us alone.

"Yeah Mike. We are doing fine just fine here. Why don't you run along and shelve those books." Edward remarked, his velvety voice twisting with the sarcastic words.

"Mike, please go back to work. I can handle this myself." I pleaded, not wanting them to make a scene in my library. Mike finally left us alone, sulking the whole way.

"How can you work with that guy? He is so annoying." Edward asked the sarcastic bite still in his words.

"He is not annoying. He is a very good worker. As for you, you have officially pushed me from slightly mad to very angry. Now if you have no more business here, can you please leave?"

"But Bella, I will not be finished here until I have persuaded you to have lunch with me."

"You're not going to leave till I agree to go out with you, are you?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"No." He shook his head playfully.

"Fine." I replied in what I hoped was a stern librarian voice. "Tomorrow is my day off. Meet me at one o'clock at the diner. Now will you please leave?"

"Yes beautiful, I will leave." Then he leaned over the counter and whispered in my ear, his warm breathe making me blush. "And by the way I love the way you say my name."

All of a sudden he was gone, strutting out the front door. I had to sit down, because I didn't think my legs would hold me up much longer. _Oh what did I just agree to?_

**Please, please, please review...**

**Till next chapter...**


End file.
